justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Songs with the title in the background
This is an article dedicated to all the songs which have their title in the background. Even if you don't believe it, there are plenty of songs with backgrounds containing the title of the song. Do remember to upload a picture and describe where the title can be found in the background. Just Dance Just Dance 2 *'Holiday: '''At the beginning in the advertisement, it can be read "NEED HOLIDAY?". Then, the ad changes and appears the sun with tropical trees and "HOLIDAY" appears in the lower right corner. Holidayword1.PNG Holidayword2.PNG *'Jump: During the entire song, graffiti words appear every time "JUMP" is sung. jumpword1.PNG jumpword2.PNG jumpword3.PNG *That's Not My Name: Like "Jump", graffiti words appear every time "THAT'S NOT MY NAME" is sung. thatsnotmynameword1.PNG thatsnotmynameword2.PNG *Cosmic Girl: At the beginning, "COSMIC GIRL" appears letter by letter in pink. cosmicgirlword.PNG *Body Movin': At the background, there's a big neon sign of a man showing muscles where you can read "BODY MOVIN´". bodymovinword.PNG *Alright: Like "Jump" and "That's Not My Name", "ALRIGHT" appears letter by letter every time it's sung. alrightword1.PNG alrightword2.PNG alrightword3.PNG *Spice Up Your Life: At the beginning and end, you can read "SPICE UP YOUR LIFE" at the background. spiceupyourlifeword1.PNG Spicelifeendtitle.PNG Just Dance 3 *Crazy Little Thing Called Love: At the back, in a sign, you can read "CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE" crazylittlethingcalledloveword.PNG *Land Of 1000 Dances: At the chalkboard, there's written "LAND OF 1000 DANCES". landof1000dancesword.PNG *Mamasita: At the back, we can see a big rose with "MAMASITA" on a sign. mamasitaword.PNG *Tightrope (Solo Version): At the back, there's "TIGHTROPE" in big letters during the entire song. tightropeword.PNG *Spectronizer: The title appears in the beginning and at the end. spectronizerwordjd3.png Just Dance 4 *Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke): The song's title can be seen in what resembles Indian text in green. Botbbkgrndtit.PNG *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!): In big letters at the back you can see either "OOPS!" or "HIT 'EM UP STYLE". hitemupstyleword2.PNG hitemupstyleword1.PNG *Maneater: Above the back door, there's is a sign where "MANEATER" can be read. maneaterword.PNG *Mas Que Nada: The song's title appears several times on different posters or covers. MQNtitle1.PNG MQNtitle2.PNG MQNtitle3.PNG MQNtitle4.PNG *Mr. Saxobeat: In the chorus background you can see Mr. Saxobeat in twisted wires. Saxobeattitleinbckgrnd.PNG * '''Oh No!: '''At the back, you can see "OH NO!" in comic book letters. OhNein!.png ohnoword.PNG *Wild Wild West: "WILD WILD WEST" appears in a type of iron arc glowing. wildwildwestword.png *So Glamorous: The word "GLAM" is spelled in the background according to the lyrics. soglamorousjd4wordg.PNG soglamorousjd4wordl.PNG soglamorousjd4worda.PNG soglamorousjd4wordm.PNG Just Dance 2014 * 'Blame It On The Boogie: '''At the beginning, "BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE" can be read in big green letters. It appears like if it were a TV program intro. blameitontheboogieword.PNG *[[Dancando|'Dancando]]: 'In one part (closer to the beginning), "Dancando" can be seen in the background in red cursive letters. * 'Candy: '''During one of the scenes, ''Candy ''can be seen on a candy jar in very small text. candytitlbkgrn.png *I Will Survive: Like "Blame It On The Boogie", "I WILL SURVIVE" appears at the beginning in big red words. iwillsurviveword.PNG *Just A Gigolo: Like "Blame It On The Boogie" and "I Will Survive", it appears at the beginning along with "Just Dance presents..." justagigoloword.PNG *Kiss You: You can see "KISS YOU" at the background either on the Classic Version or 6-Player Version. kissyouword1.PNG kissyouword2.PNG *Troublemaker: At the back, when the background turns black, "TROUBLEMAKER" appears in graffiti words. troublemakerword.png *Turn Up The Love: We can see "TURN UP THE LOVE" in big letters either on the Classic Version or the Alternate/Sumo Version. turnuptheloveword1.PNG turnuptheloveword2.PNG *Y.M.C.A:' At the back, we can see "Y.M.C.A" in big letters that light up at some parts of the choreography. ymcaword.PNG *'American Girl: At the beginning, we can see "AMERICAN GIRL" in a big heart like if there's an intro. americangirlword.PNG * '''Rock N Roll: '''At the beginning, we can see "ROCK N ROLL" in big letters before it changes to some draws and doodles. rocknrollword.PNG Just Dance 2015 *Birthday: The title appears as icing on cake in the background. Birthdaytitle.PNG *Built For This: When "Built For This" is sang the words appear in the background. bfttitle.png *I Love It: The title in Geometry shapes appear in the background. ilititle.png * '''Love Me Again: The background basically reads out some parts of the lyrics. LMATitlered.PNG LMATitlered2.PNG LMATitlered3.PNG * Happy: The word comes in pastel colors mid-air. Happyjd2015.jpg * Tetris: At the start of the song, you can see the logo of the game in the background. tetristitle.PNG *'Bang Bang': When the chorus starts, the background spins over to the title of the song that lights up. Bang Bang picture.jpg Category:Miscellaneous